Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7 Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Imotchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Jennifer Millie (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7 Style) - Honey Lemon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7 Style) - GoGo Tomago Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7 Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7 Style) - Wasabi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7 Style): Love a Lot Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Wasabi-big-hero-6-20.5.jpg|Wasabi as Fear Category:The Cartoon All-Stars More Invention Incredible 7 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG